


Dark Blue

by RumbleFish14



Series: Gallagher's, Milkovich's & Winchester's OH MY.... [2]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, Daddy Mickey, Demon Ian, Double Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Pimp Mickey, Power Play, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stripper Ian, Stripper Sam, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Ian Gallagher, Vamp Benny, Vamp Mickey, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Sam find something unusual happening with their boss Mickey and find a few surprises along the way





	Dark Blue

Dark Blue

The club was nearly empty for the morning as Ian made his way into the locker room. Another day another dollar, or 2,000 but who was counting? Ian kicked off his 3 inch heels and sat in front of his locker. These 10 hour shifts were going to kill him.

Mickey was lucky he was sexy, or Ian would have said no to the extra shift. Money was good but even a Demon like himself needed some down time. He still had to function like a human would. Eat, sleep; rinse and repeat. It didn’t help that he’d become the most popular dancer over the past few months. The money was good but fuck he was tired.

A shower screamed his name, but he had one more stop before he was able to go home. Mickey. No point in showering until after, he and Mickey tended to get messy during the early hours of the morning.

“Hey Red.”

Ian was pulled away from his thoughts as he looked up to see Sam Winchester walking through the door. He’d been thinking too hard he didn’t hear him come in. Sam was dressed much like him. Different colored short, 3 inch heels and that edible body glitter sprayed over tanned skin. What a sight he was.

Looking over his body with a new appreciation, he replied back. “Sammy.” Sam gave him that shy smile. “Headed home for the morning?”

“Yup! I’m off tomorrow so I’m probably going to sleep.” Sam groaned and sat beside him.

“Yeah right,” he grinned and playfully pushed Sam. “You know big brother won’t let you sleep.”

A blush easily rose to Sam's cheeks. “You’re probably right. You headed home too?”

Ian nodded and unhooked his red robe from the locker hook and draped it over his slim shoulders. “Not just yet. Gotta see Mick first.”

Sam gave a dark chuckle. “How long you been fuckin him?”

Ian grinned at Sam’s excitement. “Hey now, why do you assume I’m fuckin him and not the other way around?”

“Cuz I know you’re a Top Red and Mick is definitely a Bottom.” He ruffled Ian’s hair. “Right?”

“Mick is complicated.” He smiled brightly. “Sometimes we switch that shit up. Keeps it fresh.”

His relationship with Mickey Milkovich was complicated. They’d met years ago while Mickey was recruiting new dancers. Ian has always liked to be in the limelight and the money was good. His Demon side got his rocks off on the power play he engaged in nightly. It was perfect.

“You notice anything off with him this week?” Sam asked and slung a long arm around Ian’s shoulders. “He seems a bit different.”

Ian leaned into the touch. If he craved anything more as a Demon then he did as a Human, it was human contact. 

“Shit, I thought I was goin crazy again. He seems way fuckin off this week.” Ian closed his tired eyes and enjoyed the easy going talk with Sam. “When did you notice it?”

Sam let his hand rub up and down Ian’s arm, trying to help his friend relax a little. Kid was tense. “Honestly, since last week.” When Ian didn’t reply Sam added, “with Benny.”

That got his attention. He pulled away from Sam, looking at him a little confused. “Really? Why?”

Sam pegged him with that look. “Cuz Mick is crazy about you Ian, obviously.” He rolled his eyes. “Figured you’d pick up on that by now.”

Benny wasn’t a subject he wanted to think about. Thinking about that night only a week ago, had him spun out. Opening a wound like that only made it worse. Their history was exactly what it was, history.

“I knew he liked me, and we fuck but he’s the one who set me up with Benny in the first place.” Ian argued, trying not to let it get the best of him.

“You’re a hell of a dancer and Benny wanted you specifically. Plus, Mick is a business man. He can’t turn shit like that down. Even if it pisses him off.”

Ian smiled at that. Mickey was quite a sight. Dark hair, ice blue eyes, jailhouse tattoos on his knuckles and his bad boy attitude. But Benny…he was a whole different story. Everything about Benny turned him on, especially the Vampire aspect. 

“It probably ain’t me that’s got him off.” Ian said without thinking. Sam snickered beside him and it urged a laugh from him as well. “Not like that perv, I meant the off behavior.”

“What then?”

Ian shrugged. “Mick was hittin the scene hard this week. Drinkin more and they’ve had some new stuff workin around the bar.”

Sam’s interest had been peeked. “New shit? Don’t tell me it’s that laced MDMA crap. We’ve had two OD's since that shit came out.” He replied, annoyed.

“Naw man, it’s some new shit. Been hearin all kinds of shit about it.” 

“But Mickey doesn’t do the new shit. He sticks to weed and coke.” 

Ian nodded. “Preachin to the choir man. I’m always hoppin with him.” He winked at Sam’s smile. “We got a good thing goin. I doubt he gave Benny much thought.”

Why did he always go after complicated men? It was like he needed a flawed man to take up, make his own and fix all the problems. Like a Saint. Saint Ian…made hum smile. Emotionally unavailable, that’s what he was. Shit was too complicated with each of them and it wouldn’t get any simpler.

“He’s been askin about you.” 

“Mickey?” Ian asked, perking up a little. He didn’t know why praise of any kind from Mickey got him revved up. 

“No Ian,” Sam nudged him with an elbow. “Benny. Won’t stop askin about you.”

That too made him smile. Nothing to get his playful Demonic side ready to go then 2 guys fightin over him. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Askin if I knew you well, if we ever fucked.” Ian smirked. “Askin about you being a Demon.”

Ian met Sam’s eyes, not saying a word. They hadn’t talked about that since last week. The Winchesters had seen his eyes, knew what he was. He didn’t miss Dean trying to sneak Benny a weapon either. It’s just what Hunters did. He thought for sure things between him and Sam would be fucked. Demon, Hunter. No two way street.

“How long?” Sam asked.

Ian heard the pain in his voice. “Long time Sammy, long ass time. It’s complicated and don’t wanna get into it before I see Mick. But we are cool, right?”

His and Sam’s relationship blurred the lines. More than friends but less than lovers. Before he had Mick and while Sam was on what he referred to a “sabbatical” from his brother, they had messed around. Mutual hand jobs, blow jobs, drugs. It was simple and fun and ultimately it brought them closer. 

Until Sam learned of his Demonic side. He wasn’t sure where they stood. Sam was back with Dean, so the sexual fun stopped but they were still more than comfortable with each other.

Sam let his face show all that words he couldn’t say. He cupped Ian’s cut jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Of course Red, we are always good.”

Ian relaxed and wound his hands through Sam’s shaggy brown hair, getting a handful as he pulled Sam’s soft lips against his. The kiss was sweet, urgent in a way only fighting will bring you. Sam moaned into his mouth, letting Ian swipe his tongue in for a moment before he pulled back. 

They both smiled like idiots at each other. Tension finally broken. But Ian knew his eyes were black by the faintest hint of arousal he sensed from Sam. He tried to blink them away, but it was harder than it sounded.

“Don’t…” Sam couldn’t look away from how gorgeous he was. “I kinda like it on you.”

Ian grinned and kissed him quickly. “Mickey and Benny do too.” He took a breath and they flashed back to green. “Good to know.” 

He let Sam go and stood up, kissing the top of his head. “Gotta see Mick, wanna wait for me? We can take the L together?”

Sam’s face lit up brightly. “Sounds good. Don’t get too carried away Ian. I don’t have 3 hours.”

Ian chuckled and walked barefoot towards the door before the smell hit him. It was so strong, like a slap in the face. The all too familiar smell of the dead. He knew that smell anywhere. He looked back at Sam who just looked a little confused.

“Do you smell that?” Ian asked as he looked around the empty locker room.

Sam took a deep breath. “Kinda stinks in here but it’s a locker room.” He chuckled but Ian’s face remained the same. “You smell something that bad?”

He took breath after breath as he slowly moved around the room. Each step closer, the smell became more pronounced. It was definitely coming from a dead body. He was aware that Sam had stood up and was hovering behind him.

“Smells like a dead body Sam.” He gave Sam a hard look. The Winchester went from mildly curious to full Hunter mode. Even made the move to grab at the weapon he didn’t have. The gesture was somewhat comforting.

“Not too many places to hide a body here Ian. It’s probably just another OD.” 

It could have been, but he had a bad feeling. Something in the club hadn’t felt right all week long. Maybe this was connected. Ian stopped in front of the supply closet and Demon or no, his hand shook as he grabbed for the door. 

It opened quickly as a body leaned heavily against it, pushing it hard enough to slam the door against the wall. They backed up fast, avoiding the heavily rotting body. Sam hissed while Ian just covered his face with his robe and tried to make sense of it.

It didn’t feel like an OD. No drugs to speak of, or indications there ever was. No track marks, or needles laying around. He wasn’t even dressed like a junkie. He was in a fancy button up shirt and gray slacks with shiny shoes. Looked like some if their high class clientele. 

“How did we not notice this?” Ian asked. He was more than a little freaked out over this. People didn’t just end up in closets here.

“He hasn’t been here long Ian.” Sam hushed back as he leaned forward, a look of disgust on his face. “Maybe a day or two, three days maybe. But it gets hot back here during the day.”

“Shit!” Ian cursed and started pacing. “No track marks, no signs of a weapon.”

“Wait…” Sam was hesitant. “What’s that on his neck?”

Ian turned and bent down, he grabbed a pen that was in the dead guys shirt pocket and easily pushed the collar of his shirt over to see a nasty, dried bloodied bite. Teeth marks clear as day.

“Vampire?” Sam uttered in disbelief. “If we had a vamp here, one of us would have figured it out.”

Ian had to agree. Vamps didn’t keep a low profile. Too much blood pumping in a place like this. Too much temptation. “Holy shit…” Ian gasped and ran a hand through his hair.

“What?!” Sam yelled louder than he meant to.

“That new shit those guys were pushin at the bar, the liquid red shit…” he stared at Sam until he knew his friend had caught up.

“No fucking way!” 

“Fuckin Vampire blood, in public no doubt. Fuckers would wake up floating on clouds, unable to come down until the need to feed pressed them to kill.”

Never had he seen something so bold before. Turning someone was usually a private affair. Not something to trick people into. Even the newest vamps knew better. Hunters, like Sam and Dean were everywhere.

Ian couldn’t see much into the closet, so he clicked on the light switch. His eyes were wide as he saw two more bodies pressed against the back, half hidden behind rows of toilet paper.

“Jesus fuck!” Ian turned to Sam. “Some vamp turned our club into a hunting ground.”

“It’s gotta be staff Ian. Dancers don’t have a key to this and it wasn’t broken.” Sam thought quickly to who all had access to the room. The staff was human, just plain old humans. No one had been acting odd, no one except….

Sam groaned and pressed his head to the door. “I know who it is.”

Ian’s eyebrows raised. He was still trying to figure out who had keys to the door and Sam knew? “Who?”

Sam looked at him with sad, watery eyes. Unable to let the words out because that would make it real. 

Ian moved over to Sam who was shaking in his skin, eyes tearing up. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s slim waist and pressed their heads together. The first tear fell as Ian rubbed a hand down his back, trying to sooth him.

“Who is it baby?” Ian asked again.

Sam couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He ran shaky hands through Ian’s red hair, calming down exponentially. “Daddy…” he hiccupped and tucked his head into Ian’s neck. Whatever words he was about to say, died right there. His eyes got wide and he knew why know why Sam was so upset. Mickey couldn’t be a Vampire. Mickey was so good and strong, he was meant for greater things than being a creature of the night.

He hugged Sam close, whispering soothing things into his ear, trying to calm them both down. Ian didn’t even realize he was crying until Sam had moved back and wiped them off. He offered a smile, not even half of his normal smile.

“Are you sure?” Ian asked, he had to make sure. 

Sam nodded as he sniffled. “I remember Caruso giving him something a few days ago at the bar. It kinda looked like what you described.” Sam shook his head, angrily wiping away the tears. “What are we going to do?”

Panic…Ian was panicking. Mickey was a Vampire. He’d been killing people in plain sight. No wonder the man had been a moody pain in the ass. How had they not noticed before? Ian shook his hands down at his sides, trying to get the shaking to stop. He tied his robe tight around him and tried to think of a plan that wouldn’t get Sam killed.

“I still have to go talk to him.”

Sam shook his head. “No way Ian! You can’t.”

He spun quickly to glare at him. “I don’t have a fucking choice Sam. If I don’t, he’ll know something is wrong.”

“We have no weapons here!” He growled, both very scared and angry enough for all of them.

Ian smirked as his eyes flashed black and Sam took a step back. “I am a weapon Sam.” He let them bleed back to green, so he didn’t freak him out too much. “Okay, here’s what we do. I’m going to go in there and distract him. You are going to call Dean and we will deal with this.”

It didn’t look like Sam was following. His eyes looked wide and far away, and he was still shaking. Ian grabbed his hands and kissed the knuckles. “Baby, it’ll be okay. Just stay here and call Dean. I’m sure he’s halfway here already since you’re running late.”

“Stay with me Ian. I don’t want you to go alone.” Sam pleaded, holding tight. He should be used to this shit but having Ian here, someone he cared about close to any danger terrified him “I can’t lose you.”

Ian kissed his cheek and smiled. “Not goin anywhere Sammy. I’m gonna be fine, you gotta trust me on this. I’ve been a Demon for centuries.”

The words seemed to calm Sam down enough to let Ian go. He dug through his bag and called Dean’s number.

Ian backed towards the door, leaving a wide eyed Sam behind. “I won’t let anything happen to him, okay?”

Sam could only nod because as freaked as he was about Ian going alone, he was afraid for their Daddy. He was a good person, a good man and they had to help him.

Sam watched Ian back out of the door with a smirk on his face. You didn’t need to be a supernatural creature to see the fear behind those black eyes. A new Vamp was the worst kind. They had no control and lacked most basic emotions. Those came later. He didn’t know when exactly Mickey turned but they may be too late.

Dean answered the phone after one more ring. His familiar, calming voice doing wonders to keep him from freaking out. "Hey baby. I’m nearly there. You okay?”

Sam let out a little gasp, more like a sob and sniffled. “Dean…” his voice broke and he looked back at the door, hoping Ian would walk back in.

Dean was on high alert, gripping the wheel tighter and glanced at Benny riding shotgun. “Baby, what is it?” 

“It’s Mickey, Dean. He’s a Vampire.” 

Both Dean and Benny looked at each other with equally horrified looks. It was always a shock when a friend was caught up in the middle of their shit. He pressed down harder on the gas.

“Sam, please tell me you’re safe.” He pleaded to all the Gods and Demons alike. He’d take anything he could get right now.

“For now I’m fine, Dean. But Ian, he went to talk to Mickey.” Sam’s voice trembled.

Benny’s head snapped over when he heard Ian’s voice. With a growl and quick reflexes, he yanked the phone from Dean. Ignoring all the curses tossed at him, as well as the punch towards his arm.

“Sam…” he kept his voice low. The deep sound had always calmed the youngest Winchester. When he heard that stuttering sigh he relaxed. “We are nearly there. You need to let us in the back door. Can you do that mon amie?”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Benny smiled. “Good boy Sam. Now, tell me about my Demon.” 

“Ian was going to talk to him when we found bodies studded in a closet. He said if he didn’t go, Mickey might think something is wrong.”

Benny prayed to whoever was listening. His Ian was smart. “He’s right Sammy. He’s strong, he can stall until we get there. And we’ll take care of it.”

Sam went from calm to full blow panic. The crying started at the same time he tried to speak, and he knew Benny couldn’t understand any of it.

“Sam…. Sam!!” Benny yelled into the phone to get his attention.

“Benny, you can’t hurt him.” He cried. “Please. Don’t hurt him.”

He sighed heavily. “Oh, sweetheart.” He looked at Dean with a pained expression. Dean clenched his jaw and stepped on the gas. “We won’t hurt him, you have my word.”

“Benny, we have to help him.” 

“We will Sammy, we will. Just be ready to let us in.” the line went dead, and Benny handed it back to Dean.

“Sam freaking out?” Dean asked without taking his eyes off the road.

“Very much so. More because Ian went to stall, and he doesn’t want anything to happen to Blue.” He shook his head. It would take a Demon and a Vampire as friends to make Sam forget Blue was killing people, innocent people.

“My brother is a Saint Benny. You know that.” 

“I know Dean, but new Vamps are strong, and we can’t hurt him.” Benny turned to face Dean, well aware Dean already knew this. 

“I know. Let’s just get there.”

**  
Ian took a deep breath as he approached the door to Mickey’s office. There was two ways this would go, he’d charm Mickey like he’d always done, and they’d fuck, or he’d give it away and they would fight. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to concentrate enough to have sex. Ever since he’d heard Mickey is a Vampire, all he pictured was Mickey feeding off him.

The very thought made him tremble, his cock already half hard, his shorts barely containing him. He took one more deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.

“Come in little Cherry.”

Mickey’s voice sounded odd. Suspicious and playful maybe. Did he already know he knew? Maybe he smelled the bodies on him, or the nervousness. Mickey did like games, now it would be on overload.

Ian schooled his body, letting the power of being a Demon calm him, letting his heart pump at a slow, steady pace. His hands stopped shaking and he tucked all that nervousness and fear behind a wall. Seduction first, bad shit later.

He opened the door and groaned deep in his chest. Mickey looked perfect right now. Mickey was wearing dark black jeans that hugged every inch of his thick thighs and that perfect round ass. The dark blue button down shirt was buttoned only to the middle of his stomach, leaving all that pale skin on display. Dirty black boots, a watch around his wrist and those jailhouse tattoos completed his look. 

If he wasn’t hard before, Ian certainly was now. He eye fucked him hard, taking in every inch of his body, wondering where he would start. The Vampire shit, out the window. Only raw, dangerously good lust was left. Ian stepped in and kicked the door hard behind it until it slammed.

Mickey knew how good he looked because the sexy bastard smirked and admired him as well. The robe Ian had been wearing loosened and his “outfit” was visible. As was the sexual tension that spread through the room as their eyes met.

“There’s my Cherry…” Mickey licked his lips.

“Daddy…” Ian practically groaned. He thought he could play like Mickey didn’t affect him like this, he was fuckin wrong. Three words and he was about to come.

“How’s my Baby Boy tonight?” 

Ian swallowed thickly, how just the mans words could make him feel this way, he had no idea. His eyes dropped to those smooth lips, watching Mickey lick them.  
“M' a lot better know Mick.” He huffed out a laugh. Mickey was just that, himself. He seemed a little more intense, but everything was just the same. “Missed ya tonight.”

“Missed you too. I’ve been a little busy this past week.” He eyed Ian with lustful eyes. “That’s why I wanted to see you.”

Ian stood stark still as Mickey pushed off the desk and walked up to him. The smell hit him first. That dark, musky smell that was all Milkovich, mixed with cigarettes and whiskey. Next, he noticed the body heat was gone. Mickey was no longer burning hot, but cool like only the dead could be. 

But nothing got to him as much as those eyes. Ian gazed down into them, being pulled into Mickey’s body. Ian wrapped his hands around Mickey’s waist and pulled him closer. 

Mickey smirked and looped his arms around Ian’s neck. “Getting too tall on me Cherry.”

Ian gave his shy smile Mickey liked so much and his hands moved to cup Mickey’s ass and lifted him up, bringing them eye to eye. Mickey let out a huff of surprise but locked his legs around Ian’s hips.

“Don’t worry Mick, I gotcha.” He moved back until he could set him on top of the desk, not caring when papers flew all over the floor. “Fuck, I missed you.” He gripped his hips and pushed his body forward, grinding into him.

Mickey growled and eagerly pushed the robe off Ian’s body. His hands clawed at hard, freckled skin. “How bad?”

Ian quivered when Mickey dug nails into his chest, scraping them down to his hips. “So, so bad Mick.” He let go, body surging forward again, eyes going black and Mickey groaned for him. 

Everything was as it always had been. Hot and heavy, all consuming. Ian barely remembered Mickey had turned. He needed to be careful. 

“Let me see your eyes Cherry…” Mickey growled and gripped Ian’s chin hard, forcing their noses to bump together. “Show me who you really are.”

Mickey had the ability to call the darkest parts of himself to the surface. He usually did it right before they fucked, guaranteed maximum pleasure and pain. Ian never met anyone who could handle that part of him, only Mickey…and Benny.

But this time, instead of doing what Mickey asked, he fisted his short hair and pulled until he could suck on his ear. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” 

Mickey chuckled and playfully shoved him back. He didn’t know how Ian knew, but he did. He cupped Ian through his thin shorts and rubbed, his teeth descending before his eyes like magic. Now Mickey could smell how much Ian wanted him, he could taste it on him. 

Ian shivered and let himself go, black eyes returning, probably for the rest of the night. He could feel the power he kept locked away filter throughout his body. His skin vibrated with dark power, making him seem bigger than he is, if Mickey’s wide eyes were anything to go by.

“How’d you know?” Mickey asked as he licked a long line up Ian’s neck. 

He arched towards him, letting every sensation be heightened. “You been actin strange Daddy. Even little Sammy noticed.” His hips bucked into Mickey’s hand, feeling his cock ache. “Also found those little party favors you tried to hide.”

“Fuck…” he cursed and bit down onto Ian’s neck. Not hard, but the power to do so was there. “Just been so fuckin hungry Cherry. Can’t stop it, don’t fuckin want to. It feels so good.” He slipped his hand into the shorts and palmed the hot skin. Ian hissed and pushed into his fist.

“Daddy!” Ian whimpered and opened his eyes to watch as Mickey worked his dick like a pro. “You can’t kill people Mick.” He pulled back with a hard look. “Snatch and eat. Or find someone willing. Stop fuckin killin your customers.”

Mickey chuckled. He expected Ian to fight him on this. Send one of his friends maybe. Never expected a pep talk and a how-to list. “What if I wanted to taste you?” 

Ian’s body bucked hard, his head falling back on his shoulders like he was offering his neck to him. “Only if you’re a good Vampire.” He started to undo the buttons on Mickey’s shirt. Running his hands up and down smooth skin when it parted. “Bad little Vampires don’t get to feed.”

Mickey pushed Ian back hard, startling him. Ian bucked up like he was about to fight. Mickey tore the shirt the rest of the way off and charged at Ian, smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. 

Nothing had ever felt so good. Feeding was amazing but kissing his good little boy was so much better. Ian looped his arms around Mickey’s neck and melted into his body. He let Ian grind against him for a minute, eager to feel that wonderful body against him. 

“Please Daddy...” Ian moaned into his mouth, fisting his hair and trying to climb him like a tree. 

Mickey smirked and easily picked Ian’s 6 foot 1, giant ginger ass up and carried him behind his desk. Ian looked equally surprised, those red eyebrows raised high, a giant smirk on his face. Mickey winked and sat down in his chair, placing a squirming Ian on his desk. Those long, long legs spread for him.

“Shit, that was sexy Mick.” Ian moaned and leaned back, arching his body off the desk. His legs spread wide, he could feel those teeth sinking into him already.

Mickey growled and pushed the chair, so he was directly between his legs. Tattooed hands smoothed up pale thighs, feeling the lean muscles tense. He could never get over the beautiful arch that was Ian’s body. That perky little ass tucked away into obscene shorts.

“Fuckin beautiful Baby Boy.” Mickey dipped his head forward and smelled along that thick blue vein on Ian’s inner thigh. He ran his tongue along the same vein. His mouth burned, dry and rough. He needed Ian’s blood. “Wanna bite you right here Little Cherry.”

Ian’s back arched as he undulated against the desk. Mickey’s tongue had been so close to his dick but so far away. “Wanna feel it, so fucking bad…” he moved one hand into Mickey’s hair, rubbing the hinge of his jaw. 

Mickey let his teeth drop down. His hands moved up strong thighs to cut hips, a muscle ridden stomach, hard pink nipples. He touched him everywhere. Drowning in the noises, the smells. The sound of hot blood pumping. 

“Mick please,” he begged, so far gone he forgot about backup. “Just…please!”

Ian looked down with wide eyes as Mickey’s mouth opened and those razor teeth slipped out. A chill went up his back, knowing damn well he shouldn’t be doing this. He nodded once more when blue eyes met his. 

“Oh God…” Ian moaned loudly, his back arched when Mickey's teeth sank in deep, pink lips locked around the bite. The high he had that night with Benny resurfaced again, but 10 times worse, getting him drunk.

He panted as Mickey sucked harder, moaning around the gulps of blood. The sucking was almost too much, long sweeps of his tongue soothing the wound and letting more blood flow…Ian had never felt better. 

**  
Sam unlocked the back door with a knock sounded on the other side. His hands shook but as soon as the lock was off, he was pushed further into the club by Dean’s strong arms. Dean engulfed him fully, wrapping strong arms around him and Sam damn near melted.

“Dean,” Sam held on tight and kissed his neck. 

Dean had his arms wrapped around him, hands tangled in shaggy hair. He pulled back to kiss over every inch of Sam’s beautiful face. “Hey baby.”

Sam smiled and closed his eyes.

“Hey big brother.” His eyes watered even more, and his deep voice cracked with emotion. “Dean, we can’t let anything happen to them.”

Benny stepped up beside the intertwined couple and wrapped his arms around them, squeezing hard. He put his head against their temples and did his best to help. “Sammy, we aren’t going to let anything happen to Ian.”

Sam knew why Benny didn’t mention Mickey; competition. He felt for the guy, but Mickey was more important to him and Dean, then Ian was. They had history together. “Mickey too Benny. We can’t let either of them get hurt.” 

Benny nodded and planted a kiss to Sam’s temple, then Dean’s. “Both for you.”

Sam grinned and let Dean ago long enough to hug Benny with both arms, barely able to get his smaller arms around his bigger frame. “Thank you!”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Little shit got whatever he wanted from Benny. What a pushover. But it might have been worth it because Benny had that fond smile he only got for Sam. 

“Enough huggin.” He shook his head and set the bag of weapons at his feet. “How we gonna handle Mickey?”

Sam lightly kissed Benny’s cheek and the big softy tickled his side, making him laugh. “I don’t think we have to do anything drastic.” He focused on Dean. “They care about each other and you said Ian could handle it, right Benny?”

Benny nodded. “Cam is a very old Demon.”

Sam and Dean gave each other confused looks. “Cam?” Then Sam’s eyes widened. “That Cam? Like Cameron from your past?”

Benny nodded. “Cam is possessing Ian’s body, but Cam is powerful boys. I doubt we are needed.”

Dean grabbed Benny by his shirt and shoved him back. “How long have you known!”

“Since that night Dean.” He looked down. “I meant to tell you, but it was confusing.”

When Dean lunged again, Sam pulled him back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We don’t have time for this shit!”

Dean hesitated for a moment but nodded. “You said you found bodies?” Sam made a face but nodded. Dean dug through the bag and handed him 3 syringes. “Dead Man’s Blood might be the only option. Fill all 3 and Benny and I will check out his office.”

Sam took them and hauled ass towards the locker room. It wasn’t a hard job, just filling them up enough but the smell is what killed him.

Benny grabbed a gun and followed Dean towards the back office. The bullet had a Devil’s Trap carved on the tip so one shot would keep Cam…Ian from bolting if need be. Benny did not wanna give him a chance to leave.

“Forget Ian Benny, we gotta control Mickey first.” Dean said as Sam came back with the blood. He took one, put one in his jacket and handed Benny the other. “Baby go back to the locker room. Don’t move til I come for you.”

“But Dean…”

Dean cut him off with a hard kiss. “No Sammy. You are freaking out right now and we are trying not to kill both a Demon and a Vampire. I have to focus.” 

Sam looked back and forth between his family. “All of you better come back.” 

Dean kissed him once more, then Benny kissed Sam’s forehead. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Go…”

They watched Sam leave, finally out of danger. It was unsaid, but they both knew that Mickey and Ian were shit out of luck if it put Sam in danger. It wasn’t up for negotiation. 

As they approached the door, there was the unmistakable sound of moaning coming from inside. Benny already knew it was Ian. He knew those sounds like the back of his hand. He also knew sex hadn’t happened yet. But he growled anyways. Hands curling into fists.

“Easy Benny.” Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “You knew about this shit already and if that’s what I think it is, we might not have to worry about Mickey being dangerous.”

Benny didn’t answer but he nodded. 

“Keep your shit together.” Dean warned once more as he placed his hand on the doorknob. It might turn out that he has to protect Mickey from Benny. “Let’s Rock & Roll.”

TO BE CONTINUED.....

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
